


Treats

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick have dessert.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 6





	Treats

Pete sat on the floor, shaking the can of whipped cream in his hand. "Ready?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Patrick looked less than sure. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Both he and Pete were naked and lying on the living room floor on a bright blue tarp. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was a necessity considering what they were going to try.

"I can't believe you let me talk you into this," Pete said, surprised as well. "I thought for sure you'd say no." he paused. "You still can, you know."

"No...I want to do this," Patrick said quickly. "I mean...I like the idea." he huffed a sigh. "Maybe I'm just afraid of the mess."

"That's why we laid the tarp down." Pete said, hovering over Patrick enough to kiss him. "So we can just toss it in the trash when we're done. And there's a bathroom right down the hall. We can shower after." He ran a finger along Patrick's cheek. "Okay?"

Swallowing hard, Patrick nodded. "Okay," he finally said. "Go for it."

"Okay. If you want to stop, just say so." Giving Patrick another kiss, he shook the can again. "This might be a little cold."

"I'm ready." he jumped as a line of whipped cream was squirted on his chest. "Fuck! It's cold!"

"Sorry, baby." He squirted one more line down to his navel. "I promise you, the caramel is warm and so is the strawberry syrup."

Patrick watched as Pete drizzled caramel overhis chest next. "I know you wanted chocolate," he said apologetically. Caramel had been a compromise for them both; Patrick had wanted butterscotch.

"I like caramel, too," Pete said as he pucked up the strawberry syrup bottle next. He splashed that onto Patrick before settling back on his heels to admire his handiwork. "You look good enough to eat," he finally said, still grinning.

"I feel ridiculous," Patrick complained. "And sitcky."

"I'll lick you clean," Pete said, leaning in for one more kiss before licking his way down his chest. He circled one pink nipple before moving to the other, smearing cream and syrup in his wake. "Mmm...sweet."

"Pete," Patrick sighed as the bassist moved lower, licking up caramel as he went. His fingers dug into the tarp, crinkling it. "God, love...please..."

"Delicious," Pete said as he continued to lap up syrup, caramel and cream. "I love the way you taste." He moved down one leg and up another. "So fucking good." He paused over Patrick's straining erection. "And this is the best tereat of all."

Patrick looked down, a desperate expression on his face. "Please...don't make me wait," he begged. "Do something!"

"I've got you, baby," Pete soothed," kissing him yet again. "It's okay. I'll take care of you, I promise." With that, he slid his mouth down on Patrick's hard cock.

Patrick cried out, his back arching off the floor as Pete licked him up and down like an ice cream cone, leaving no spot untouched. "Please, Pete..honey...don't stop," he pleaded, his eyes screwed shut. "God...so good."

 _You are,_ Pete thought, the combined taste of ice cream toppings and Patrick making his head spin. _Patrick...my baby...my angel...come for me. Let me taste you._

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, his climax slanning through him in a sudden, blinding rush. Groaning, Pete swallowed him down, reveling in the salty sweet taste.

He licked Patrick clean, giving the tip a final kiss before crawling up to kiss his cheek next. "You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Fuck," Patrick muttered, his eyes wide. He looked at Pete, who was grinning like a loon. "You look ridiculously pleased with yourself."

"I love making you scream your head off," Pete said, licking syrup off his fingers.

Patrick suddenly giggled. "And you have whipped cream on your nose," he said. "And in your hair." 

"There's going to be a lot more everywhere if we get this right," Pete said as he handed over the whipped cream can. "By the way, there's more in the fridge."

"Good to know," Patrick said as he sat up. "It's your turn to get messy, Wentz." He started shaking the can. "On your back, Now."

Pete obeyed immediately.


End file.
